Verdades Alternativas
by Ginagleekgeek
Summary: Grissom e Sara passam por uma separação, após uma suposta traição.
1. 1

Sara tinha passado por uns maus tempos.

A traição depois a separação.

Nos primeiros meses sentia-se vulnerável, incompleta.

Não saia pra fazer nada.

Quando seus amigos tentavam falar com ela sobre o acontecido, Sara mudava de assunto.

Tinha arrumado uma atividade pra ocupar a cabeça enquanto estava de licença maternidade.

Estava grávida de oito meses.

Olhou pro quadro que tinha acabado de pintar. _Horrível. _

Mesmo não sendo boa, era uma boa forma de expressar o que estava sentindo.

Nas primeiras semanas tudo que pintava era escuro e triste. Mas agora as cores variavam um pouco.

Violeta e laranja, mas a essência ainda era o preto e marrom. Estava sentada em um banco sem apóio.

Como estavam grávida, suas costas ficavam muito doloridas, mas ela sempre fora mestra em ignorar dor.

Quando sentia que não conseguia mais, ia pro sofá descansar.

Pensou em como usa vida mudou em apenas alguns anos. No começo, tudo parecia perfeito, sólido como rocha. Quando isso acabou.

Ela perdeu-se em uma solidão tão profunda que toda vez que falava com alguém se sentia enjoada.

Suspirou sem saber exatamente onde estava emocionalmente em sua vida.

Tinha ficado viciada no silêncio e odiava qualquer coisa que o atrapalha-se.

Sentiu um chute forte contra sua barriga. Colocou a mão acariciando de leve, tentando acalmar o bebê.

Deitou no sofá, pensou que não ia dormir. Não era hora e nem estava cansada.

Ficou tão envolta em não pensar nos últimos acontecimentos que não pensou em nada além do bebê cochilando de leve.

Uma musica leve começou a tocar. No começo Sara pensou que era seu subconsciente já começando a trabalhar.

Mas lembrou que na verdade tinha trocado o toque de seu telefone.

Abriu os olhos bem devagar e se moveu o suficiente pra pegar tatear a mesinha de centro a procura do celular. Nem se importou em saber quem era.

GG: Sara? Você tá bem? Eu estou tentando te ligar faz uns dois dias. Fiquei preocupado.

SS: Não fique. É só pro mês que vem.

Disse desligando na cara dele.

Iam completar 4 meses de separação e ele ainda agia como se ela fosse sua esposa.

Decidiu deitar na cama, era mais confortável. Dormiu e não lembrou de nada do que sonhou.

Não soube o porquê, mas sentia uma vontade louca de sair de casa.

Tomou um banho, dando uma olhada no seu corpo.

_Já era difícil ficar no páreo com uma ex-dominadora sadomassoquista, ainda mais agora._

_Tinha prometido quando soube que estava grávida que não ia ser uma daquelas mulheres obsessivas em manter o corpo de antes que acabavam nem amamentando. _

_Estava se sentindo gorda e diferente em um jeito ruim. Durante o longo banho morno lembrou do dia que tinha contato pro Grissom que estava grávida._

_GG:A corrida vai começar a qualquer momento._

_Ele olhou pra Sara curioso._

_GG: Porque você tá insistindo em ver uma corrida de formigas?_

_SS: É importante pra você. _

_GG: Obrigada... Eu te amo._

_Ele disse enquanto plantava um suave beijo em seu cabelo._

_Voltou pra realidade tentando não pensar naqueles momentos._

_Eram falsos. Ele era falso. Era tudo falso._

GG: Eu... eu não sei ainda. Acho que não caiu a ficha, mas... sem racionalizar. Eu... Eu fiquei feliz.

GG: Quero dizer... Eu vou ser o pai mais velho em todo lugar que eu for...

Sara virou os olhos. A história do "eu sou muito velho pra isso".

SS: Você vai ser um ótimo pai. Eu tenho certeza.

GG: É? Você realmente acha?

SS: Sim, mas... Eventos como o que acabamos de participar... Muita violência...

Disse se referindo ao 'pânico' causado pelas baratas.

GG: Típico de amadores. Deviam saber que são as formigas que comem as baratas. Mas sobre esses eventos... Ah... Depois dos 8 anos?

SS:10.

GG: Combinado.

Eles entraram no carro.

GG: Você vai... Voltar pra Paris comigo?

SS: Não nos primeiros meses.

Ele ficou desapontado e ela percebeu.

SS: Mas é porque eu prometi pro pessoal que eu ia ficar até acharem alguém pra me substituir.

GG: Isso... Meu amor. É impossível.

Disse sorrindo.

Saiu do banho se enrolou em um roupão-toalha e deitou-se na cama sem ao menos se secar.

Ficou parada com a grande barriga pra cima.

Quando percebeu que ia começar a chorar virou metade do corpo pro lado.

Como se mesmo sozinha tivesse vergonha de chorar tanto.

Então mesmo contra sua própria vontade começou a lembrar daquele dia.

GG: Trouxe mais alguém comigo.

SS: Eu vi o frasco. Quem é?

GG: Parte da minha coleção.

SS: São... Baratas.

GG: Sim, sim.

SS: Mas eu pensei que hoje fosse dia das formigas.

GG: Trouxe elas comigo pra não ficarem com ciúme.

Ele abriu uma fresta do frasco e Sara controlou com muita força de vontade uma onda de náusea que passou pelo seu corpo.

SS: Grissom?

GG: Uhum?

Disse ele sem nem levantar a cabeça, enquanto acariciava uma de suas crias.

SS: Eu... Eu estou grávida.

Não soube se era porque ele parecia tão feliz, ou a náusea que estava sentindo... Não conseguiu definir o que estava vendo.

Surpresa, com certeza. Medo, talvez? Não. Ele tava sorrindo.

Grissom ficou tão preso ao momento que a mão que estava no pote foi pra sua cabeça.

Como se daquele jeito ele fosse conseguir pensar melhor.

Ele estava olhando pra ela, mas ela não estava olhando pra ele. Seus olhos fitavam o pote deixado de lado no canto e as "crias" de Grissom começando a fugir.

SS: Gil, querido? As baratas!

Ele não prestou atenção.

GG: Nós vamos ter um bebê?

SS: Sim, mas olha... Suas baratas tão fugindo!

GG: Um bebê!

SS: As baratas!

Era uma pequena arquibancada. Nem podia ser chamada desse jeito. Eram somente alguns bancos jogados perto da "pista de competição."

Pra má sorte de Grissom Sara tinha gritado "Baratas!" muito alto, fez os donos das formigas ficarem com medo que suas preciosas competidoras fossem comidas.

Grissom recolheu algumas que estavam ainda por perto pegou a mão de Sara e saiu correndo.

Quando estavam na esquina quando chegando ao local onde ele estacionou.

Sara estava rindo. Outro momento importante da vida deles cercado por insetos.

Ela não teve coragem de olhar diretamente pra ele e perguntar o que ele achava. Ele não tinha coragem de falar o que ele queria.

Então os dois ficaram no meio da calçada, rindo, rindo, rindo até não poder mais.

Até que Grissom colocou suas mãos no rosto dela.

Tornando o contato visual impossível de não ser feito.

Ele não sabia o que dizer, então ele começou a beijar Sara, tinha uma parede perto deles.

Ele viu o apóio necessário. Quando ele encostou os dois ali. Sara suspirou.

A rua estava vazia, então eles ficaram ali por um tempo.

SS: Então, o que achou?

Sara voltou ao presente jogando um velho jarro que Grissom tinha lhe dado pra longe.

Naquela tarde, Prometeu a si mesma que ia sair de casa.

Abriu a porta do seu armário...

Admirou por um instante sua coleção de calças jeans... Depois seus olhos passaram pros três vestidos que tinha.

Um de noite e dois de passeio. Só tinha usado um deles.

A pedido de Grissom, ela fez o papel de "esposa troféu" em um coquetel em Sorbonne. Teve vontade de rasgar. Mas não conseguiu.

Pegou uma calça larga jeans e uma blusa moletom de Harvard.

Se olhou no espelho e quis desesperadamente voltar a dormir.

Mas conseguiu fazer o caminho pra fora da porta de casa.

Passou na farmácia e comprou uma barra de chocolate natural.

Depois andou um pouco e achou um banco vazio em um park de criança.

Sentou e comeu sua barra bem devagar, como se aquilo fosse a única coisa do mundo.

Começou a olhar as pessoas que passavam em volta, mas não reparou que tinha uma moça sentada ao seu lado.

Ela também estava grávida. O nome dela era Esther Aldrin

EA: Mãe, solteira e desesperada?

SS: Nã... Sim. Solteira e desesperada.

Disse continuando a olhar pras pessoas, na maioria crianças.

EA: Eu faço parte... De um grupo de apóio pra mães solteiras.

SS: Não, obrigada...

EA: Olha, eu sei como é. Vou ter que entrar na justiça pra fazer meu ex namorado assumir esse filho.

SS: Você acha que o seu filho vai se sentir bem perto de uma pessoa que não o quer?

Ela viu uma onda de tristeza no rosto da moça.

SS: Desculpa. A gravidez me deixa, muito emotiva e ao mesmo tempo insensível.

EA: Não, você está certa. Ele não vai ficar por perto. Eu vou engolir o meu orgulho e processar ele, porque eu realmente não tenho dinheiro pra cuidar de uma criança sozinha.

EA: O que você faria?

SS: Eu não sei. Bem, eu tenho condições financeiras, mas não emocionais.

Disse olhando pra baixo em sinal de vergonha.

EA: Você parece equilibrada.

Sara mudou de assunto rápido.

SS: Quantas semanas você está?

EA: Eu conto os meses. 6 caminhando pra sete e você?

SS: Bem, Oito meses caminhando para o assustador nono mês.

EA: Vai ser normal?

SS: Sim e você?

EA: Meu médico disse que eu vou ter que fazer cesárea.

SS: Vai ter alguém com você?

EA: Minha mãe. Meu pai não fala comigo desde quando eu contei que eu estava grávida e você?

SS: Não. Não quero ninguém me vendo tão vulnerável. Por isso vou ter que enganar o meu ex-marido.

EA: Enganar por quê?

SS: Porque ele me fez prometer que ele ia poder ficar na sala comigo.

EA: Então ele quer participar.

SS: Até demais. Ele age como se nós ainda estivéssemos juntos.

EA: Porque vocês se separaram?

Sara sentiu uma dor no peito, não era comum contar coisas tão íntimas para estranha, mas ela precisava desabafar.

Não tinha conversado com ninguém do trabalho.

Porque se sentia vulnerável e também com medo de suas inseguranças e tristezas chagassem aos ouvidos de Grissom.

O grupo todo ficou do lado, mas ainda falavam com ele. Exceto Greg.

SS: Ele... Ele me traiu.

EA: Traição não é lá essas coisas.

SS: Como?

EA: Bem, eu costumava a ser romântica. Idealizar o cara perfeito. Acabei de envolvendo com um imprestável que vivia me enrolando.

EA: Ele falava algo doce e eu esquecia completamente de tudo de ruim que ele tinha feito antes. Eu... Eu gostaria que ele me traísse e pelo menos fosse honesto em outros aspectos.

EA: Agora aqui estou eu, 26 anos... Morando com a minha mãe e aturando os desaforos do meu pai.

SS: Você é bem nova.

EA: Eu pareço mais velha, não é?

SS: Não... Não foi o que eu quiser.

EA: Eu envelheci uns 10 anos com essa gravidez. Pessoas dizem que quando você tá grávida tudo parece cor de rosa. Mas pra mim, tudo aparenta ser escuro e pesado. E você?

SS: Eu o que?

EA: Quantos anos você tem?

SS: Vou fazer 38.

EA: Parece menos. Primeiro filho?

SS: Sim e último.

EA: Primeiro e último também...

Disse apontando pra barrida.

EA: Meu nome é Esther.

SS: Sara.

EA: Trabalha aonde?

SS: C.S.I.

EA: Nossa! Você é uma cientista e policial. Deve ser legal.

SS: Não tanto.

EA: Eu tava no último ano de direito, trabalhando como garçonete, mas tive que trancar.

Sara ia perguntar qual faculdade ela freqüentava. Quando Grissom apareceu no monitor do seu celular.

Sara ia se levantar, mas não conseguiu. Decidiu atender ali mesmo.

SS: O que é?

GG: Eu... Eu quero ver como você está.

SS: Não precisa ver, estou bem. Muito bem.

GG: Sara? Podemos conversar? Esse gelo não faz sentido nenhum.

SS: Faz sentindo pra mim.

Disse desligando na cara dele de novo.

SS: Então, você estudava em que faculdade?

EA: Columbia. Conheci James e vim pra Vegas nas minhas férias de verão, quando eu voltei. Descobri que estava grávida.

SS: Sinto muito.

EA: Não precisa. Eu pelo menos vou poder contar pra ela que eu que a mamãe quase virou advogada.

SS: Não tem como... Terminar em outra faculdade... Quero dizer uma pública?

EA: Eu sei que uma vez mãe eu não vou ter tempo pra nada, então pra que estragar?

EA: Eu quero isso intacto. Eu tinha ótimas notas em uma ótima universidade.

SS: Eu sei que isso vai parecer estranho, mas posso anotar seu número?

EA: Claro. É bom conversar com você.

Com o passar das semanas, elas conversaram sem parar.

Dia e noite e de vez em quando madrugadas.

Se encontravam quase diariamente para exercícios respiratórios que mulheres submetidas a parto normal devem ter.

Eram para Sara...

Mas Esther estava sempre lá como ajudando.


	2. 2

EA: ... Não! Eu tentei aquele creme, mas pareceu uma erupção na minha barriga... Então parei de usar.

SS: Ai... Oh deus.

EA: Sara... Tudo bem?

SS: Minha bolsa estourou. Meu deus.

EA: Respira fundo. Eu to indo pra aí... Enquanto isso. Tenta caminhar... Ajuda a acalmar e acelerar o parto.

SS: Obrigada.

Esther levou Sara até o hospital. O médico pediu pra ela andar pras contrações não doerem tanto.

EA: Tem certeza que não quer ligar pra ele?

SS: Tenho!

Sara preencheu a papelada dizendo que estava sozinha.

Mas Esther pediu pra assistir.

Sara queria dizer 'não' mas a dor era muito forte...

Ela precisava de alguém pra segurar sua mão. No começo da gravidez, ela jurava que esse alguém seria Grissom.

No fundo no fundo, ela queria ele ali, do seu lado.

Duas Horas e Meia Depois.

Sara estava toda suada e completamente dilatada.

O médico e as enfermeiras ficavam falando "Puxa com mais força!"

Ela tentava, mas parecia que quanto mais fazia força, mais fraca ficava.

Não conseguia mais ouvir nada, pensou rapidamente em quando Grissom e ela fizeram compras de sapatinhos umas semanas antes do acontecimento.

Era uma imagem tão doce e encantadora e tão inapropriada pro momento que Sara sabia que estava prestes a desmaiar.

até que a enfermeira disse que a cabeça estava aparecendo.

Isso lhe deu as forças necessárias pra acordar daquele transe, dando uma última empurrada.

Ela deitou suada, enquanto Esther enxugava o suor do seu rosto.

Sara relaxou o corpo. Dando graças a Deus que aquilo tinha terminado.

Foi quando a enfermeira colocou o bebê em seus braços.

Ele estava chorando. Todo sujo e revoltado.

Sara colocou em seu peito, perto do coração.

Ela podia jurar que depois de uns segundos, Os dois corações começaram a bater na mesma batida.

Esther estava chorando. Ver um lindo bebê nascendo fez com que ela se sentisse culpada pelas tantas vezes que sentiu raiva da filha que esperava.

Agora ela via claramente, ela não sentia raiva do bebê.

Sentia raiva dela. Porque sabia que nunca ia poder dar uma vida decente pra ela.

Esther ficou olhando os longos dedos de Sara contar infinitivamente os também longos, mas ainda bem pequenos dedos do filho.

Uma enfermeira quase que teve que lutar com Sara pra poder limpar ele.

EA: Calma. Daqui a pouco ela devolve.

Alguns minutos depois.

EA: Qual vai ser o nome?

SS: Eu não sei. Ele tem cara de... cara... de...

EA: Cara de que?

SS: Gilbert. Ele tem cara... de Gilbert

EA: Você vai...

SS: Não! De jeito nenhum. Que tal Leonard?

EA: Claro, se quer que seu filho seja motivo de piadas no Ensino Médio, é com você.

SS: Porque piada?

EA: Tem "Nerd" no meio do nome, Sara!

SS: Ok... Ah... Carlos?

EA: Latino... Nome de namorador bonitão. Gostei.

SS: Esquece!

SS: Esquece!

EA: Que preconceito!

SS: Não pela parte do 'latino'. Pela parte do 'namorador'.

EA: Ah... Que tal um simples... Como sei lá Ted?

SS: Jesse?

EA: Esse é fofo.

Ele começou a se mexer.

SS: Ele concorda, olha!

SS: Hm... Jesse. Combina com ele.

EA: Bem vindo ao mundo... Jessie.

SS: Eu sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas você aceita ser a madrinha?

EA: Claro! Se você aceitar ser a madrinha dela.

Disse acariciando a barriga.

**A enf**ermeira entrou no quarto sorrindo.

E: Vocês mamães devem estar muito felizes!

SS: Sim, eu estou.

E: Pra quando é o bebê da sua companheira?

SS: Ela é minha amiga, na realidade.

E: Oh. Desculpe. É que agora é costume pra poupar tempo... Companheiras femininas de vida engravidar mais ou menos no mesmo tempo.

EA: Ah... Ela não faz o meu tipo.

Disse brincando.

Sara estava aflita pra ver seu pequeno Jessie... Queria saber se ele aceitaria seu leite... Se a saída de maternidade cabia nele.

Esther foi pra casa quase a ordem de Sara. Ela disse que tomaria um banho e voltaria.

A enfermeira entrou no quarto vendo Jesse tentando mamar, chorando faminto.

E: Vai ser a primeira refeição. Vamos ver se você aceita o leite da sua mãe.

Disse colocando-o nos braços de Sara.

Ela espremeu um pouco na boca dele, pra ele entender que dali era onde a comida saía.

Ele colocou as mãozinhas em volta do seio e começou a sugar com vontade.

E: Você deu sorte, alguns bebês rejeitam o leite.

SS: Eu sei. Fiquei com medo disso. Nossa... Ele é forte.

E: E vai ficando pior... Minha dica: Troque sempre de seio, senão ele pode se acostumar com esse e depois você fica com os seios tortos.

SS: Eu não me preocupo com essas coisas. Só quero ele feliz. Sara olhou pra aquela coisinha rosa no meio dos seus seios.

SS: Eu prometo. Que você vai ser o único homem na vida de mamãe... a ter acesso a esses seios...

Disse apontando pros seios.

SS: São só seus.

E: Eu vou precisar levar ele... Mas daqui a algumas horas, vocês dois vão poder ir pra casa.

SS: Tem algo errado?

E: Não, é procedimento. Fazer alguns testes. Observar, ver se ele tem alguma alergia.

SS: Mas ele nasceu saudável e no tempo previsto.

E: Por isso eu disse 'algumas horas. ' é só pra observação.

SS: Quando eu vou poder vê-lo de novo?

E: Daqui a algumas horas.

Algumas horas depois.

Esther chegou no quarto com um ursinho de pelúcia na mão.

EA: Meu deus... Nenhuma mulher vai ser boa o suficiente pra ele, certo?

Disse observando como Sara idolatrava o filho.

SS: Certíssima.

Jesse levantou os olhos pra encarar a estranha que fez a moça simpática que estava dando comida pra ele parar de fazer cafuné em sua testa.

Esther reparou em como Jessie ficou olhando pra ela. Com aqueles grandes e agora ela conseguia ver direito, olhos azuis.

EA: Sara?

SS: O que?

EA: Já olhou nos olhos dele?

SS: Claro.

EA: Reparou na cor?

SS: Agora que você falou... Depois do parto ele não abria direito e depois eu fiquei tão presa nele como um ser inteiro. Que acho que não reparei.

EA: Vira ele na sua direção.

Sara virou, encarando os olhos tão azuis... Tão parecidos...

SS: Ele tem os olhos dele e daí? Ele tem... ah... Meus dedos e formato do rosto.

EA: Ah... Têm a boca, nariz, olhos dele... Dedos e formato do rosto seus.

SS: Quem liga? Ele vai passar muito mais tempo comigo do que com ele.

EA: Quando o médico vai te liberar?

SS: Em poucos minutos.

Sara se levantou e começou a arrumar o filho.

EA: Primeira roupa que ele vai vestir na vida. Posso tirar mais uma foto?

SS: Claro... Só não cega ele do jeito que você quase me cegou durante a hora mais dolorosa da minha vida.

EA: Doeu muito?

SS: Pensa na sua pior cólica menstrual que você teve na vida. Agora multiplica por 10 mil vezes.

EA: UGh! Fiquei feliz agora com a cesárea.

Sara terminou de vestir o pequeno Jesse.

Com as mãos meio sem jeito.

Mas dispostas a aprender.

SS: Ele tá tão bonito.

EA: Aham.

Ela tinha perdido peso rapidamente.

Parto normal faz isso.

Ainda mais o estresse de noites mal dormidas fez com que ela comesse muito menos...

Estresse porque estava obcecada em ser uma mãe perfeita. Qualquer barulho ela ia ao quarto dele. Jesse chorava de madrugada quase todos os dias.

Duas semanas e alguns dias depois do nascimento do filho, Sara decidiu que era hora de avisar pro ex-marido.

Ela trabalhava no turno da noite, mas tinha mudado desde que entrou de licença. Agora o horário dela era diurno.

Ficou encarando o telefone. Tinha sido assim nas últimas semanas. Não sabia por que, mas queria ele com ela.

Queria contar as milhares de coisas que já sabia sobre Jesse.

Jesse estava mamando muito fortemente.

Pensou no que a enfermeira disse. Não que estivesse preocupada com vaidade.

Mas doía muito. Trocou de seio.

Ele pareceu não gostar da mudança. Mas depois de um tempo se adaptou ao novo seio.

Depois que conseguiu colocar Jesse para dormir. Voltou e se jogou no sofá da sala.

Estava exausta e mesmo assim tinha ligado pra Catherine mais cedo dizendo que precisavam conversar.

Ela queria perguntar mais coisas, mas ela foi logo cortando.

Sabia que ela tinha as melhores intenções, mas não queria falar com ninguém sobre o nascimento. Não ainda, pelo menos.

Pensou em fazer uma lista de coisas para fazer. Pegou o caderno e começou a anotar:

"Ligar para Grissom." "Ligar para os meus advogados."

Sara não tinha ouvido falar deles desde que assinou os papeis.

Começou a se lembrar de uma frase que Grissom tinha tido pra ela da primeira vez que tentaram o "Relacionamento a distância."

"Se o Relacionamento não segue em frente. Ele se desgasta."

Foi isso que tinha acontecido. Embora em sua cabeça Grissom tinha toda a culpa. Seu coração sabia que eles tinham se distanciado. Que foi mútuo.

Balançou a cabeça tirando os pensamentos embaralhados e confusos ligando o rádio...

Estava tocando uma musica que a fez lembrar da época que era solteira e costumava escutar esse tipo de ritmo sem parar.

Rock Romântico...

A musica era algo como "Toxic"... Não não! So contagious... Isso mesmo.

Se fosse verdadeira consigo mesmo. Ela o perdoaria se ele pedisse.

Por isso evitava a conversa séria. Tinha fugido dele por meses.

Ele sempre parecia que tinha algo a dizer. Mas ela não queria escutar.

Já era duro saber que ele tinha dormido com outra mulher.

Ela não queria saber dos detalhes. A única coisa que realmente queria, era poder encarar ele.

Olhar nos olhos mais encantadores que já tinha olhado e não sentir absolutamente nada. Mas sabia que ia ficar vulnerável...

Grissom fazia ela ficar assim. Ele conseguia ver sua alma.

Pensou em como estava sozinha e como daria tudo pra começar tudo de novo.


	3. 3

Jesse estava mamando muito fortemente.

Pensou no que a enfermeira disse. Não que estivesse preocupada com vaidade.

Mas doía muito. Trocou de seio.

Ele pareceu não gostar da mudança. Mas depois de um tempo se adaptou ao novo seio.

Depois que conseguiu colocar Jesse para dormir. Voltou e se jogou no sofá da sala.

Estava exausta e mesmo assim tinha ligado pra Catherine mais cedo dizendo que precisavam conversar.

Ela queria perguntar mais coisas, mas ela foi logo cortando.

Sabia que ela tinha as melhores intenções, mas não queria falar com ninguém sobre o nascimento. Não ainda, pelo menos.

Pensou em fazer uma lista de coisas para fazer. Pegou o caderno e começou a anotar:

"Ligar para Grissom." "Ligar para os meus advogados."

Sara não tinha ouvido falar deles desde que assinou os papeis.

Começou a se lembrar de uma frase que Grissom tinha tido pra ela da primeira vez que tentaram o "Relacionamento a distância."

"Se o Relacionamento não segue em frente. Ele se desgasta."

Foi isso que tinha acontecido. Embora em sua cabeça Grissom tinha toda a culpa. Seu coração sabia que eles tinham se distanciado. Que foi mútuo.

Balançou a cabeça tirando os pensamentos embaralhados e confusos ligando o rádio...

Estava tocando uma musica que a fez lembrar da época que era solteira e costumava escutar esse tipo de ritmo sem parar.

Rock Romântico...

A musica era algo como "Toxic"... Não não! So contagious... Isso mesmo.

Se fosse verdadeira consigo mesmo. Ela o perdoaria se ele pedisse.

Por isso evitava a conversa séria. Tinha fugido dele por meses.

Ele sempre parecia que tinha algo a dizer. Mas ela não queria escutar.

Já era duro saber que ele tinha dormido com outra mulher.

Ela não queria saber dos detalhes. A única coisa que realmente queria, era poder encarar ele.

Olhar nos olhos mais encantadores que já tinha olhado e não sentir absolutamente nada. Mas sabia que ia ficar vulnerável...

Grissom fazia ela ficar assim. Ele conseguia ver sua alma.

Pensou em como estava sozinha e como daria tudo pra começar tudo de novo.

Sara ficou tão presa as próprias reflexões que demorou a perceber que a Campainha estava tocando, checou o olho mágico e sorriu.

SS: Greg!

Ele olhou pra barriga dela e estava só um pouco de flatulência, mas ela claramente não estava mais grávida.

GS: Você... Não tá mais grávida?

SS: Eu quis algo só meu e do meu bebê.

GS: Meu Deus. Como pode ninguém saber disso?

SS: Eu não liguei pra ninguém ainda. Quero que o Jesse esteja forte pra toda a bajulação que vocês vão fazer.

GS: Verdade. Jesse? Esse o nome?

SS: Sim, Simples. Bonito, masculino, mas não tanto que chegue a ser algo feudal.

GS: E onde é que o Jesse está?

SS: No quarto. Quer dar uma olhada?

GS: Claro! E as coisas com o Grissom?

SS: Estão... Indo.

GS: Ele tá te visitando muito?

SS: Não, na verdade ele ainda não sabe que eu...

GS: Teve o bebê?

SS: É... Mas você não pode contar pra ninguém. Eu faço isso.

GS: Porque você não contou ainda?

SS: Eu fico olhando pro telefone, mas nunca tenho coragem.

GS: Você precisa falar pra ele. Você sabe que depois da separação, eu escolhi o seu lado, mas mesmo assim.

SS: Você escolheu mesmo.

GS: Não falo diretamente com ele há... 3 meses.

SS: Não precisava fazer isso.

GS: Ele te magoou. Eu precisava sim.

SS: Você é um bom amigo Greg. Vem.

Disse puxando ele pro quarto de bebê.

Sara pegou o filho com cuidado, mas com a facilidade que nunca pensou que ia ter com criança.

GS: OH! Ele é tão fofo. Ei, amigão... Que tal eu te levar pra dar uma volta? Garotas adoram bebês.

SS: Não mesmo!

Disse brincando.

GS: Ele parece tanto com...

Sara olhou pra ele como se estivesse esperando ansiosa a opinião dele.

GS: ... Com você!

SS: Você acha? Obrigada!

Eles conversaram, jogaram...

Greg nem percebeu que ele tinha trocado de turno semanas antes e que precisava estar no laboratório de tarde.

GS: Bem, eu tenho que ir, certo?

SS: Certo. Espera, Greg?

GS: Hm?

SS: Quer ser o padrinho?

GS: Padrinho? Grissom vai concordar?

SS: Ele não tem opinião em nada.

Disse isso como se fosse a coisa mais leve e normal do mundo.

SS: Ele já tem uma madrinha.

GS: Hm... Ela é gostosa?

SS: Sim, mas também está grávida de 7 meses.

GS: Não sabia que agora você tem amigos fora do laboratório.

SS: Foi bom eu me separar um pouco do pessoal.

GS: Não fala assim. Todo mundo sente a sua falta.

SS: Eu também sinto, mas eu preciso desse espaço.

GS: Claro. Tchau.

SS: Tchau.

Disse dando dois beijinhos no rosto.

Greg ia saindo do prédio feliz da vida. Sua melhor amiga tinha tido um lindo bebê. Foi quando ele viu a coisa mais estranha de toda a sua vida.

Grissom falando com um espelho, segurando flores...

Ele tentou sair escondido, pra não precisar mentir...

Mas antes que ele pudesse sair Grissom o complementou.

Ele seguiria andando senão fosse pela pena que sentiu dele não saber que o filho tinha nascido.

GS: Ei, Grissom. Quanto tempo.

GG: Você veio visitar Sara, certo?

GS: Sim, sim.

GG: Como ela está?

GS: Bem, é melhor você subir e ver você mesmo.

GG: Eu não sei. Eu tenho esperado ela me ligar pra falar quando o bebê vai nascer. Mas eu preciso vê-la antes disso.

Os olhos de Greg se arregalaram.

GS: Vai em frente. Talvez encontre... Coisas que não esperava.

GG: Eu vou. Obrigada.

Ele começou a andar ainda não acreditando que aquilo tudo tinha acontecido.

GG: Greg?

Ele tava na porta quando ouviu Grissom chamando seu nome.

GS: Sim?

GG: Foi bom... Conversar com você.

GS: O mesmo.

Grissom subiu nervoso, com as mãos tremendo.

"Greg, deve ter esquecido alguma coisa."

Pensou Sara ouvindo a companhia tocar.

A porta continuava tocando.

Ela sabia que Greg só não esquecia a cabeça porque ele andava com ela grudada.

Então ela abriu a porta sem nem ao menos olhar no olho mágico.

Girando a chave rapidamente.

SS: O que você... Grissom!

Ele ficou olhando pra ver se aquilo fazia algum sentido.

Sara resolveu agir rápido pra que ele não tivesse tempo de pensar.

Pegando as flores que estavam na mão dele, colocando elas em um jarro...

Correu até o quarto de Jesse colocou ele no colo Grissom.

Depois ficou olhando pra ver como ele tinha reagido.

SS: Esse... Esse é o seu filho.

Ela esperava que ele ficasse com raiva. Falasse algo profundo... Mas ele segurou o filho com as mãos tremendo e... "Espera... Ele tá chorando?" Perguntou Sara mentalmente.

SS: Grissom, Tá tudo bem? O que houve?

GG: Eu estraguei tudo! Eu perdi até o nascimento do meu filho.

SS: Eu estive lá. Acredite você não ia querer.

GG: Porque você não me ligou? Meu Deus. Ele se parece tanto com você.

SS: Eu acho ele a sua cara.

Disse sendo honesta.

GG: Sara, eu sinto tanto.

SS: Entra... Me desculpe. Eu tentei te ligar, mas acho que você desligou o celular durante uma de suas palestras...

Mentiu. Sentiu-se mal por não ter ligado.

Ele sentou no sofá segurando o bebê.

SS: Nosso casamento não deu certo. Mas... Nós vamos ficar ligados pra sempre agora.

GG: Eu acho... Que nós fomos ligados pra sempre desde do primeiro dia.

SS: Eu sei.

Ele olhou pra baixo, estudando os detalhes do filho e tentando esconder como estava envergonhado.

Foi quando ele viu com mais clareza. O nariz, a boca...

A cor dos olhos. Sabia que era louca, mas até os ossos da barriga que na família deles faziam os homens sempre ter uma barriguinha a mais.

Ele tinha...

SS: A vida é assim. Cheia de escolhas boas e ruins. Afinal de contas, temos que perder pra saber ganhar, certo?

Grissom e Sara esqueceram a falta de intimidade que deveria existir entre um casal que estava divorciado e começaram a falar...

Conversaram, conversaram... Até de o final da tarde.

SS:... Sei que parece loucura, mas ele já entende as fábulas dos livros infantis.

GG: Não!

SS: Falando sério.

Jesse tinha somente duas semanas e meia de vida, mas como Sara observava cada detalhe.

Ela tinha milhões de histórias sobre os hábitos do pequeno Jessie. Poderia ser a coisa mais insuportável para qualquer um. Mas para eles dois.

Era uma troca de algo tão puro. Tão deles. Tão apaziguador.

Ele decidiu naquele momento que era hora de contar a verdade.

GG: Sara?

Nesse ponto ela tava sentada ao lado dele no sofá.

SS: Sim?

GG: Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar.

SS: Vai em frente

GG: Eu não te traí... e eu posso provar.

Ela olhou pra ele com um olhar raivoso e ao mesmo tempo curioso.

GG: Heather não tinha chance de conseguir a guarda da neta dela se outro misterioso incidente relacionado ao nome dele aparecesse.

SS: Então... Você deu um falso álibi pra ela. Eu acho que eu estou mais brava ainda!

GG: Não era falso. Eu realmente estava com ela.

Ele tirou um cd do paletó. Viu que tinha um notebook ligado e colocou o cd.

SS: O que é isso?

Era uma fita de vigilância. Mostrava eles dois jogando cartas.

No dia do ocorrido. Grissom passou mais rápido pra que ela pudesse ver o que ele tinha feito a noite toda. O que era, nada.

GG: Lembra da outra vez que isso aconteceu? Você não queria acreditar em mim de jeito nenhum? Eu imaginei que isso ia acontecer de novo. Então eu gravei.

SS: Porque você só tá me contando sobre isso agora?

GG: Eu não queria te colocar em uma situação delicada.

SS: Como assim?

GG: Você trabalha no laboratório... e eu vi como você estava feliz lá. Então eu pensei que eu estava sendo egoísta se eu te mostrasse.

SS: Depois de TODO esse tempo juntos... Você não confia em mim?

GG: Eu não queria você envolvida nisso.

Ela começou a andar em círculos.

SS: Você quer dizer... Que pra ajudar essa vagabunda, você...

Sua voz ficou chorosa.

SS: Você abriu mão do nosso casamento? Isso muito pior do que sexo!

GG: Eu ia te contar, mas quando ia explicar você já tinha tirado suas coisas do nosso apartamento.

Ela estava começando a falar alto. Isso fez ele voltar no tempo.

SS: Porque você não foi atrás de mim?

GG: Eu fui... Você desligou o celular, telefone. Disse pro porteiro que eu não podia entrar.

GG: Eu tentei falar com você no trabalho, mas as pessoas sempre diziam que você estava fora.

Ele esperou por qualquer palavra vindas de seus lábios.

Ele viu que ela não ia dizer nada. Estava chocada e nervosa. Ele não aguentava ver ela assim.

Levantou do sofá e foi até o quarto do bebê.

Deu um beijo na testa dele e colocou ele no berço.

Sara tinha uma grande interrogação estampada no rosto. Tudo girava.

O que era mentira, o que era verdade?

SS: Você tá indo embora?

Perguntou quando viu ele indo em direção da porta.

GG: Eu só faço você chorar. É melhor eu ir pro meu hotel.

Sara estava parada no corredor. Pensando nas conseqüências para o que estava prestes a pedir.

SS: Gil...

Ela pediu no tom de voz mais doce que tinha. Grissom conhecia bem. Ele não podia dizer 'não' para aquele tom de voz.

Ele não podia dizer 'não' pra ela...

Ele entendeu exatamente o que ela precisava. eles tinham esse tipo de comunicação através de linguagem corporal.

Grissom pousou seus lábios suavemente na testa de Sara. Ela fechou os olhos e no mesmo instante uma lágrima insistente caiu dos seus olhos.

SS: Fica comigo essa noite?

GG: Fica comigo pra sempre?

Ela não respondeu com palavras.

Não sabia se poderia organizar seus pensamentos o suficiente para isso.

Eles se olharam com olhos molhados. Parecia brotar um perdão recíproco deles.

Sara colocou a mão no rosto de Grissom. Acariciando de leve. Decidiu que era hora de tomar uma decisão... Ir em frente ou desistir?

Como já tinha feito milhões de vezes antes. Decidiu ir em frente.

Sara jogou Grissom com força moderada contra a parede.

Ele sorriu lembrando do dia da corrida de formigas. Eles queriam passar horas lembrando de cada detalhe de seus corpos.

Cada nuance de sensibilidade...

Ele conhecia de cor no corpo dela. Sara a mesma coisa.

Mas sempre sentia como se fosse a primeira vez.

Desde a separação ele tinha feito um compromisso de não dormir com ninguém mais até sua cabeça voltasse a velha ordem.

Sara estava tão deprimida que não saía de casa nem pra fazer compras de comida, ainda mais pra tentar alguma coisa.

Ele foi tirando sua blusa, botão por botão. Até que sobre a respiração pesada de Sara, apareceu seu sutiã. Ele nem reparou que era um de maternidade.

Sempre teve uma pequena obsessão pelos seios de Sara.

Só queria tocá-los e acariciá-los.

Suas mãos estavam tremendo quando tirou o sutiã.

Conseguiu fazer isso com uma mão só.

SS: Espera.

GG: O que?

SS: Eu tive o Jesse há duas semanas. Mesmo sendo parto normal eu estou com um pouco de medo.

GG: Eu vou devagar. Prometo.

Ela tirou a camisa dele. Começou a beijar o pescoço, isso fez ele fechar os olhos depois foi descendo... Descendo.

Ajoelhou-se e tirou o cinto abaixando a calça. Sara reparou em como ele estava ereto. Conseguia ver através das calças...

Depois que tirou ficou mais evidente.

Queria tirar aquela cueca e provocá-lo aos poucos com a língua e mão... Mas sentiu uma urgência de sexo tradicional.

Queria ficar em baixo dele.

Com a parte de cima dos dois descobertas e se tocando enquanto Grissom retribuía os beijos no pescoço que Sara tinha dado.

Tinha uma urgente e paixão misturadas com uma vontade de ficar o dia inteiro tocando de leve um ao outro.

Sara colocou as pernas em volta da cintura de Grissom... Aquelas longas e perfeitas pernas em torno dele.

Era o que Grissom tinha sonhado durante anos e anos...

Ele não acreditava que quase tinha perdido.

Sara Gemeu ao suporte que as fortes mãos de Grissom deram as suas costas.

Eles foram esbarrando nos móveis até chegarem ao quarto.


	4. 4

Greg chegou animado pro seu turno fora do diurno.

Nick estava pegando alguma coisa no armário.

Quando Greg olhou para ele, curioso.

GS: O que tá fazendo aqui tão cedo?

NS: Ganhei uns ingressos e tinha colocado no armário daqui. Só fui lembrar horas depois.

NS: Então, Como foi lá com Sara?

GS: Eu vi Grissom entrando no apartamento enquanto eu tava saindo.

NS: Ela ainda tá brava com ele?

GS: Com certeza! Eles provavelmente estão brigando agora. Coitada da Sara.

NS: Coitado do Grissom, Eu não queria ser ele nesse momento.

Ela sussurrou no ouvido de Grissom várias vezes o quanto o amava e faria qualquer coisa por ele e pra ele.

Com o passar do tempo eles diminuíram a velocidade...

Depois descia pra morder o lobo do ouvido e depois foi descendo pelo já suado pescoço.

A pele dela era tão branca e macia.

Ele colocou a mão na cintura dela descendo, apalpando consideravelmente sua parte de trás.

Ela gemeu nessa hora. Depois colocou suas mãos cada uma em uma parte dos quadris.

Ela sabia o que vinha a seguir.

Ele colocou as pernas que estava segurando mais abertas o possível em volta do seu quadril.

Eles estavam completamente sem roupas nesse ponto...

Ele deslizou um dedo no clitóris dela.

Ela suspirou perto do seu ouvido.

Dessa vez ele colocou o segundo.

Ela gemeu alto dessa vez.

GG: Tão maravilhosa... Eu te amo.

SS: Eu te amo também...

Ele deu um impulso bem devagar. Penetrou nela.

Ele foi devagar porque ele queria que isso simbolizasse o quanto ele se importava com o estado dela e como estava se controlando.

Porque ela sabia que Grissom costumava a pegar pesado...

Ou melhor dizendo. "Enfiar" Sempre fora carinhoso. Mas dessa vez era demais.

Queria sentir a pele dos músculos dele em cima de seus seios, mas isso não significava que não haveria uma pequena competição antes disso.

Ela fez uma força enorme pra poder conseguir ficar por cima.

Ele olhava pra ela com um olhar de admiração enquanto "brigavam" para conseguir ficar em cima um do outro.

Quase como em uma dança.

Eles tinham uma sincronia única.

Grissom ficou de novo por cima, dessa vez colocando mais peso sobre Sara. Deixando ela incapaz de se mover.

Não por causa da força bruta. Ambos sabiam disso. Era todo o simbolismo.

Significava que ele estava lutando por ela. Com ela.

Para ficar do jeito que ele sabia que ela gostava.

Quando ele penetrou completamente em Sara.

Grissom começou a se movimentar junto com Sara...

Ela deu um gemido duplo acompanhado por ele.

GG: Está machucando?

SS: Não, está maravilhoso. Continua por favor, Não para!

Grissom agarrou mais ainda o travesseiro dela e apertou pra tentar penetrar mais...

Ela queria o mesmo... Grissom era grande em todos os aspectos.

Eles ficaram naquela dança por um bom tempo... O orgasmo depois de um parto recente.

Era difícil, mas Grissom sabia o que fazer. Eles gozaram quase ao mesmo tempo. Sara um pouco antes.

GG: Eu senti sua falta.

Disse finalmente repousando nos seios dela.

Ela acariciou o cabelo dele aí ele lembrou de sair de cima dela. Ele tirou devagar fazendo o corpo todo dela tremer.

Grissom deitou do lado dela.

Eles se olharam com aquele tipo de brilho de agradecimento e curiosidade.

Que eram ditos sem uma palavra ser trocada.

Com os olhos ofuscados de tanto prazer, quase molhados.

Transmitindo um silencioso gostoso e acalentador.

Sara foi a primeira a quebrar o contato. Olhou pra janela. Pensando que era a noite mais linda dos últimos tempos.

SS: Eu me senti. Como se eu fosse virgem de novo.

GG: Sexo depois do parto faz isso.

SS: Eu sangrei um pouco.

GG: Desculpa, eu não reparei. Teve episiomia?

SS: Não, foi natural mesmo.

GG: Os testes dele?

SS: No hospital, eles fizeram todos os primeiros exames e no dia seguinte eu levei ele no pediatra que também garantiu que estava tudo bem.

Ele estendeu o braço e colocou em baixo da cabeça dela.

Ela se aconchegou ali. Grissom tinha braços fortes, era como um travesseiro.

Aí desceu a mão até ombro de Sara que ele sabia que eram facilmente estimuláveis.

Não totalmente sexual. Mais como carinho.

Ela rolou até descansar no peito dele.

GG: Quer o seu anel de volta?

SS: Eu joguei pela janela, lembra?

GG: É, mas eu peguei de volta.

SS: Isso não resolve as coisas.

GG: Resolveria muita coisa pra mim. Quando você me deixou. Eu fiquei um mês sem mal sair da cama.

SS: Eu chorei os primeiros quatro meses todo santo dia.

SS: Sinto falta do Hank.

GG: Ele sente a sua também. Eu tive que contratar uma dessas empresas que cuidam dos cachorros enquanto as pessoas viajam só pra não deixar ele sozinho.

SS: Porque não o trouxe?

GG: Com o bebê vindo pensei que ele podia atrapalhar.

SS: Não atrapalha.

Eles ficaram calados. Não era um silêncio constrangedor. Era gostoso.

GG: Como isso tudo aconteceu mesmo?

SS: Eu pensei que você tinha dormido com aquela...

SS: Com aquelazinha.

GG: Ela é uma pessoa muito legal. Eu realmente queria vocês duas amigas.

SS: Pra um dia você inocentemente sugerir um ménage?

GG: Escuta Sara. Eu sei que você tá brincando. Mas tem uma parte sua que eu sinto que nunca mais vai confiar em mim.

GG: Eu não quero que se sinta desse jeito. Você é minha mulher, se você quiser... Mesmo nós dois sendo só amigos. Eu. Eu paro de ver Heather.

SS: Você faria isso?

GG: Sim.

SS: Eu nunca poderia pedir isso.

GG: Não entendo.

GG: Isso significa que você não vai ficar tão ciumenta? Que você me perdoa?

SS: Sim, Grissom. Eu te perdôo... Provavelmente perdoaria mesmo se tivesse traindo.

GG: Como?

SS: Tive contato com uma realidade diferente... Agora eu não estou sendo tão maniqueísta sobre as coisas.

SS: Se esse relacionamento vai funcionar eu não posso impedir você de ter suas amizades. Aliás, eu tenho algumas novas também.

GG: Quem?

SS: Uma moça que eu conheci em um parque... Ela ficou comigo durante o parto e depois.

GG: Eu queria ter estado lá.

SS: Eu queria você lá. Essa moça. Ela vai ser Madrinha do Jesse.

GG: Ah... Você já registrou?

SS: Não. Tava esperando você pra discutir a questão do sobrenome.

GG: Bem, já que você escolheu o primeiro, ele podia ficar só com 'Grissom'.

SS: Jesse Grissom. Parece nome de... Padre?

GG: Minha mãe ia ficar tão orgulhosa.

SS: Eu queria passar meu nome pras outras gerações.

GG: Quer colocar Sidle também?

SS: Sim!

GG: Como ficaria, Jesse Sidle Grissom ou Jesse Grissom Sidle?

SS: Definitivamente Jesse Sidle Grissom.

E assim as semanas se passaram. Sara ganhou um anel de noivado novo.

Grissom disse que era uma nova fase da vida deles.

Merecia um anel novo.

Ela ia argumentar que isso era bobagem. Mas aí lembrou que podia fazer algo com seu anel antigo.

EA: Você sumiu. Conta as novidades.

SS: Grissom e eu voltamos.

EA: Sabia que isso ia acontecer.

Sara passou um papel pra ela.

EA: O que é isso?

SS: Eu falei com um amigo meu em Columbia... Depois que eu mostrei suas notas antigas ele decidiu te dar uma bolsa.

EA: Sara, isso é incrível. Mas... De quantos por centos?

SS: 100%

EA: Sério?

SS: Sério! Você pode falar pra sua mãe. Tenho certeza que ela adoraria tomar conta dessa menininha que está na sua barriga enquanto você termina a faculdade. É somente um semestre.

Esther abraçou Sara bem forte.

EA: Eu vou poder ser uma advogada e dar uma vida decente pra minha filha sem precisar mendigar pro meu ex. Você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter... E eu espero que um dia nossos filhos procriem juntos.

SS: Hã?

EA: Ok... A última parte era brincadeira, mas é sério... Você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode pedir.

SS: Você segurou minha mão no momento mais doloroso da minha vida.

EA: O parto?

SS: Bem, eu estava falando metaforicamente sobre o meu término com o meu ex futuro marido, mas sim... Isso é mais uma coisa.

Esther nunca soube. Mas Sara tinha pago o último semestre com o dinheiro do seu antigo anel. Mas tinha falido a pena.

Parte inferior do formulário

Emily nasceu muito magra, teve que ficar mais tempo na incubadora.

Ganhou de presente da madrinha um conjunto de calças jeans.

EA: Ela só vai conseguir usar isso

SS: Eu comprei o número errado porque Jesse nasceu tão enorme que eu pensei...

Ela percebeu Esther estava quase chorando.

SS: Desculpe, eu esqueci... Emily vai ganhar peso. Você vai ver.

EA: Eu não queria ela, Sara! Isso é castigo.

SS: Não. Não existe esse tipo de coisa.

SS: Se você já sentiu medo e insegurança e até raiva...

Sara chegou perto dela. Esther parecia frágio, insegura. Vestia a camisola do hospital.

Com olheiras profundas embaixo dos olhos e o olhar perdido e confuso.

Ela segurou sua mão. Do mesmo jeito que ela tinha feito tantas vezes quando Sara precisava de ajuda.

Durante o parto. Durante noites de insônia e pesadelos.

SS: Tenho certeza que não diminui o quanto como a ama agora e como você vai ser uma boa mãe e futuramente advogada.

EA: Você só diz isso porque é uma boa amiga.

SS: Eu só vou embora mês que vem.

EA: Sério?

SS: Eu falei com Gil que eu precisava ver minha afilhada ganhar peso antes de ir embora.

EA: Tem certeza que vai abrir mão de um mês em Paris só pra ficar ao lado de uma pessoa como eu?

SS: Você é uma mulher incrível, Esther. Nunca se esqueça.

SS: Quando você poder segurá-la... e colocar ela perto do seu coração. Pele contra pele.

SS: Não vai ter pensamento racional que vai vencer esse amor incondicional que nós temos pelos nossos filhos.

Esther estava fraca e com os pontos da cesariana doendo, mas conseguiu se deslocar o suficiente para abraçar Sara.


	5. 5

Um pouco de um famoso debate intelectual...  
Afinal, eles são os nossos geeks *-*

As semanas passavam voando.

Sara estava encarregada de um novo projeto científico que tinha todo o apóio do diretório. O projeto dela com Grissom ainda estava parado.

Mas os dois agora tinham projetos separados.

Agora Sara finalmente se sentia em casa. Com um trabalho. Dominando a língua. A vida com Grissom era ótima.

Ele era sempre carinhoso, prestava atenção quando estava falando.

Ele sabia até a marca certa do chocolate que ela precisava quando estava de TPM.

Só uma coisa estava parecendo fora de ordem. Quando eram solteiros e com o mesmo horário de trabalho.

Tinham tempo de planeja fantasias sexuais nos mínimos detalhes. Agora era só o básico. Porque nenhum dos dois tinha tempo.

Sara lembrou que hoje Grissom tinha o dia de folga. Decidiu dar um pulinho na Sex Shop mais próxima.

Gilbert Grissom e Sara Sidle iam ter um pouco mais do que o convencional naquele dia.

Grissom chegou em casa exausto, mas mesmo assim tinha prometido ao pequeno Jesse uma leitura antes de sua tradicional soneca.

Perguntou pra babá se Sara já tinha chegado.

Ela disse que Sara estava organizando umas caixas de roupas que não cabiam mais em Jesse pra doação e que depois deu uma saída.

Ele pegou o filho no colo levou ele pra sala, enquanto cantava uma melodia de musica clássica... Danúbio Azul, _uma valsa perfeita para acalmar um bebê_

Pegou o livro de um amigo dele, sobre as maiores personalidades do mundo.

Apesar de achar o amigo um gênio... Não tinha gostado do livro. Mas tinha um material de pesquisa interessante sobre Aristóteles...

Começou a ler as teorias científicas que na época eram também muito ligadas a filosofia.

Quando Sara chega, para no corredor perto da porta. Fechando de leve.

Observando Grissom ensinando Aristóteles pra um bebê que não tinha nem um ano de idade.

SS: Sabe... Podia ensinar pra ele René Descartes... Esse pequeno duelo histórico é a prova viva que matemáticos e pessoas das áreas exatas vencem os filósisos.

Ele olhou pra cima com aquela pokerface que ela odiava tanto.

Sara cruzou os braços brincando de estar brava.

GG: A importância de alguém é determinada pela influência que essa pessoa teve na história.

GG: Ou que foi apenas coincidência que algumas horas depois da patente do telefone ser dada a Graham Bell uma mulher veio registrar um aparelho igual?

GG: Você como física, acredita que os irmãos Wright foram realmente os que inventaram o avião?

SS: Depende do que você chama de avião. O primeiro objeto a permanecer no ar sem suporte e com modelos que são seguidos até hoje... Foi o de Santos Dumont.

GG: E quem tem a patente do avião?

SS: Os irmão Wright's... Qual é o seu ponto?

GG: Que as vezes as pessoas não precisam ser brilhantes para ter o nome destacado na história...

Disse em seu tom de professor.

SS: Ah... basta serem uns filhos da puta.

Disse em um tom bem baixinho pra que Jesse não escutasse.

GG: Mas eu entendi o que você quer dizer... Vou ler a obra de alguns físicos pra ele...

Sara sorriu pelo canto da boca. Adorava esses debates. Honestamente se Grissom não segurasse o filho deles nos braços.

Ela iria pra cima dele, sem dó nem piedade.

Sara levou sua sacola pro quarto e tomou um longo e relaxante banho.

Quando saiu notou que a babá estava na cozinha lavando a louça.

O nome dela era Marie e na verdade era uma empregada/babá.

Mas também era muito bem paga pra fazer os dois serviços.

Chegou no quarto e viu Grissom descansando.

Ela chegou de toalha e tudo se jogando na cama, ele demorou uns segundos pra acordar e responder as carícias.

Ele estava colocando uma das pernas entrelaças com sua coxa, quando ela parou ele por um segundo.

GG: O que houve?

Ela chegou perto do ouvido dele e sussurrou algo no ouvido dele que eles não tinham feito a um bom tempo.

SS: ...Vamos fazer hoje.

GG: Sério?

SS: Sério... Seus olhos estão estranhos. Por favor, não enfarte agora.

GG: Não, eu to bem. Só um pouco tonto.

Ela chegou perto do ouvido dele e sussurrou algo no ouvido dele que eles não tinham feito a um bom tempo.

SS: ...Vamos fazer hoje.

GG: Sério?

SS: Sério... Seus olhos estão estranhos. Por favor, não enfarte agora.

GG: Não, eu to bem. Só um pouco tonto.

SS: Bem, a babá ainda tá aqui, eu posso perguntar se ela pode ficar até de noite.

GG: Ela praticamente vive aqui.

Disse Grissom não conseguindo esconder a irritação. Era uma pessoa muita reservada e Marie era Francesa, parecia não entender isso.

SS: Gil, meu amor... Tente não parecer esnobe. Afinal de contas essa mulher é quem cuida do nosso pequeno.

Ela saiu balançando seus perfeitos quadris sem perceber.

Algumas mulheres perdiam o corpo depois de ter filho, Sara continuou a mesma delícia de sempre.

Ele olhou dando um sorrindo e suspirando.

"Oh... That ass... I'll ride on it so fucking hard... " Pensou Grissom.

SS: Ele tá dormindo, mas eu trouxe mesmo assim.

GG: O que a babá disse?

SS: Disse que pode.

GG: Que tal levar você... Ma femme, pra um super hotel?

SS: Ou... Podemos ir a um Motel bem barato. Do tipo que os caras casados usam pra se encontrar com prostitutas... Ou melhor, ainda... Que tal... Eu me vestir de uma?

Grissom estava chocado. Sempre soube que Sara tinha esse lado safado. Mas aquilo era demais!

GG: Se vestir como uma... ?

SS: Que tal?

GG: Quando você arrumou roupas assim? Mãe do meu filho. Mas sobre o negócio do motel. Tem muitas bactérias nesses lugares. Não é melhor levarmos os nossos próprios lençóis?

SS: Ótima idéia... Vou preparar as coisas. Ah... Hoje era dia de folga da Marie, Ela só ficou porque eu disse que era uma emergência.

GG: Emergência, entendi.

SS: Quando eu transar com você. Você vai me pagar?

GG: Ah... Você está me assustando. É meio estranho falar sobre isso, mas se é a fantasia. Tem que fazer tudo certo.

SS: Oh, Eu vou dormir com o homem eu amo e ainda ganhar dinheiro. O trabalho dos sonhos.

Disse brincando.

Sara olhou no espelho do carro.

_Nossa. Eu realmente pareço com uma!_

Reparou que o Motel era tão ruim que não tinha nem garagem. Ficou nervosa.

Uma coisa era se fantasiar para seu marido.

Outra era sair na rua daquele jeito.

Mas não podia voltar atrás agora. Deu uma última olhada e saiu muito rápido do carro.

Aparentemente tinha "Colegas" dela na rua que gritavam feito loucas falando que o ponto era delas.

Sara correu até chegar no motel.

Suspirou com um sorriso de leve caindo sobre a respiração pesada.

Ela estava tão parecida, que foi confundida. Era exatamente o que queria.

Tinha ensaiado sua história...

_"Sou uma turista Americana que perdeu a passagem de volta e agora se prostitui para conseguir o dinheiro." _

Deu uma última respirada como Sara Sidle e bateu na porta.

Grissom pensou que mesmo Sara tentando muito, nunca poderia parecer com uma prostituta.

Ela tinha muita classe pra isso. Não o tipo de classe feminina vaidosa, mas como pessoa mesmo.

Ele virou o colchão pro outro lado tirando os lençóis antigos e colocou os dele.

Sara disse que só ia passar mais tarde. Aparentemente ela tinha "Muitos clientes."

Grissom escutou a porta batendo. Ia automaticamente olhar no espelho mágico, mas percebeu que não tinha.

Abriu a porta só o suficiente para ver quem era.

Sara deslizou a perna pelo pequeno espaço.

Ele sorriu. Com a a intenção de tocá-la. Ela tirou antes que ele pudesse.

Ele abriu a porta finalmente vendo a tão falada fantasia.

GG: Meu deus.

Disse agora olhando ela por inteiro.

Ela usava um vestido bem curto, vermelho com decote.

Tinha um descosido que ia desde a cintura até a coxa e que deixava sua calcinha quase a mostra.

Grissom pegou ela pelos braços e jogou a rapidamente contra a parede.

Ela viu que ele ia beijá-la, então virou a cabeça e ele começou a morder vezes leve, vezes forte a região do queixo até quase do decote.

Sara era muito branca. Qualquer mordida ela já ficava marcada.

Ele segurou seu rosto.

SS: Nada de beijo, moço.

SS: O que você quer fazer?

GG: Eu quero te beijar.

SS: A única coisa que eu não faço.

GG: Eu posso pagar mais.

Ela sorriu vendo que ele tinha entrado no jogo.

SS: Não. Mas eu posso contar histórias.

GG: Eu gosto de histórias.

SS: Teve uma vez que eu salvei um casamento lésbico.

GG: Como se salva um casamento lésbico?

SS: Dormindo com as duas. Juntas.

Grissom olhou para ela com uma cara de "De onde você tirou isso?"

Ela respondeu com um olhar de repreensão. "Por favor colabore com a história."

Ele soltou um longo suspiro.

GG: Você faz o que eu mando, certo?

SS: Correto.

GG: Você pode ser qualquer pessoa no mundo?

SS: Sim.

GG: Você poderia ser "Sara Sidle."? Porque não tem...

Ele disse tirando o vestido olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

GG: ...Ninguém no mundo. Que eu deseje e ame mais.

Sara olhou pro lado para tentar esconder que ela estava emocionada.

GG:... Ela é essa mulher incrível... Que é uma fantástica companheira.

SS: Ela te satisfaz?

GG: Completamente.

Disse em um sopro de voz.

SS: Você não sente desejo por outras?

GG: Não, até agora. Disse olhando para ela.

SS: O que ela não faz pra você?

Perguntou Sara perto do seu ouvido.

GG: Essa é difícil. Ela faz tudo pra mim.

SS: Mas nas últimas semanas. Só sexo regular, certo?

GG: Você acha que ela não gosta?

SS: Ela adora, mas as vezes... É necessário. Fazer coisas diferentes. Não acha?

GG: Sim. Mas eu... Eu quero poder te beijar.

SS: Tudo bem. Eu posso pular essa parte. Por mil dólares. Eu realmente preciso comprar um passaporte.

Ele apertou sua mão.

GG: Trato moça.

Sara acordou nua com o lençol cobrindo metade do seu corpo.

Olhou pro lado e deixou um sorriso apaixonado sair dos seus lábios.

Foi até a janela com o lençol amarrado ao corpo dela.

Não tinha nenhum problema ficar nua, quando era só Grissom por perto.

Com uma janela daquela, alguém podia estar olhando.

Mas não tinha reparado como aquela janela era grande e difícil de fechar. Fechou do jeito que podia.

Sentiu com a força que fez pra fechar a janela seu corpo todo dolorido.

Claro que era um cansaço divino. Mas não deixava de ser um cansaço.

Foi pra cima dele devagar apreciando o jeito de anjo que ele ficava quando estava dormindo.

Ele começou a sentir o peso dela e foi acordando devagar.

GG: Dormimos aqui?

SS: Por certa de uma hora. Segundo os meus cálculos.

GG: Precisamos ir pra casa.

SS: A babá dormiu no quarto dos hospedes.

GG: Ah... Então quer dizer que temos algumas horas ainda sem responsabilidades?

SS: Não exatamente.

GG: Porque?

SS: Eu não quero dormir aqui.

Grissom sorriu.

SS: Pode fazer graça, mas esse quarto é muito... Muito sujo.

GG: Você quem escolheu.

SS: Você pediu pra eu ser Sara Sidle. Sara Sidle não fica em lugares assim.


	6. 6

GG: Ela realmente não fica.

SS: Pare de falar sobre mim na terceira pessoa.

GG: Eu estava começando a me acostumar.

Grissom olhou curioso Sara repondo o vestido que ela tinha usado.

SS: Eu não trouxe roupa pra trocar.

GG: Agora sim...

SS: Agora sim o que?

GG: Nada.

Ela se olhou no pequeno espelho do banheiro, entendendo o motivo.

SS: A fantasia tá mais completa.

O sol estava começando a surgir.

Eles chegaram no prédio em carros separados.

Quase ao mesmo tempo.

Sara pegou um sobre-tudo que tinha sempre jogado no carro e saiu esperando não encontrar ninguém.

Sentiu alguém encostando nela. Já ia dar um de seus golpes de defesa pessoal.

Mas antes que fizesse alguma coisa. Ela sentiu que eram mãos conhecidas.

Uma vizinha olhou para aquela cena apavorada.

SS: Graças a Deus chegamos se esbarrar em ninguém. Eu vou tomar banho.

GG: Posso ir também?

SS: Claro.

Eles tomaram um banho longo e cheio de esfoliação.

Quando saíram, Sara foi se vestir e Grissom foi pro quarto de Jesse olhar ele dormindo.

Sara colocou um roupão básico. Ela ia ficar em casa mesmo.

Escutou a porta tocando e vendo que Grissom não estava vestido. Resolveu ver quem era.

Quando atendeu a porta ficou surpresa.

Grissom ficou surpreso em escutar a voz da vizinha de cima.

Era tão fina que lembrava de quando os microfones em seus palestras não funcionavam e davam aquele barulho infernal.

Depois de alguns minutos não prestando muita atenção na conversa, escutou a porta batendo.

GG: O que houve?

SS: Ela nos viu.

GG: Oh Meu Deus! O que você disse sobre nós?

SS: Na realidade, ela achou que eu fosse realmente uma prostituta.

GG: Ela tem catarata tão alta que não deveria andar por aí sozinha inventando histórias.

SS: Eu disse que você é um ninfomaníaco e que como a doce esposa que sou. Fico ao seu lado, toda vez que recai.

GG: Ela acreditou?

SS: Sim sim...

Grissom viu uma ponta de medo e divertimento nos olhos de Sara.

_O que ela estava aprontando agora?_

SS: Ela disse que vai levar você na igreja dela.

GG: Não, Tá brincando?

SS: Vai ser uma boa experiência. Pensa assim.

Sara tirou o roupão ficando completamente pelada na frente dele.

Grissom ficou naquele costumeiro transe. Que ela amava tanto.

Ele idolatrava o corpo dela. Como se fosse algo sagrado.

Com leveza e cuidado, mas com uma seriedade que ela sabia que seria tudo na cabeça dele enquanto estavam juntos.

Pensando bem... Não é isso o que religião é?

A religião de Grissom era seu corpo?

Limpou os pensamentos vendo ele tirando a roupa também.

Não sabia, mas ela tinha o mesmo olhar de adoração.

Eles fizeram uma rapidinha porque a babá podia acordar a qualquer momento e a porta do quarto estava aberta.

Ficaram na cama se beijando... Quando Grissom percebeu que Sara estava começando a gemer somente com os beijos.

Não era típico dela.

Sempre, tão presente e real... Fazendo todo esse barulho por causa de alguns beijos.

Bem, ele decidiu aproveitar. Deslizou os dedos brincando com a parte íntima dela. Sem penetrar nem nada.

Só massageando. Depois que sentiu que ela estava molhada o suficiente. Decidiu que estava na hora de dar um presente pra ela...

Por tantas vezes que ela tinha dado pra ele.

Foi abruptamente pra baixo, fazendo o corpo de Sara descer junto.

SS: É o que eu estou pensando que é?

GG: Você só precisa de uma mãozinha.

SS: Na realidade. Da língua... Da sua Língua... e os movimentos incríveis que você faz com ela.

GG: Entendido.

Depois poderoso orgasmo que Sara tinha experimentado...

Sua mente estava em transe. Não estava pensando direito.

falou o que veio em sua mente.

SS: Vamos visitar Vegas daqui a algum tempinho?

Disse tentando disfarçar como estava desgastada.

GG: Claro. Saudades do pessoal?

Aquele oral tinha acabado com ela.

SS: Muitas.

Depois de uma noite usando todos os buracos possíveis do corpo e uma manha do mais perfeito dos tipos de sexo.

Sara só queria dormir.

O dia inteiro se possível.

Sabia que Grissom tinha que apresentar uma palestra mais a noite, mas ainda era cedo.

Tinham bastante tempo pra ficar juntos.

2 anos e alguns meses depois.

Sara e Grissom estavam em Las Vegas de novo.

Dessa vez era só uma visita aos amigos. Nada de trabalho.

Aquele tempo de férias podia ser relaxante pra qualquer um.

Mas Sara não conseguia ficar parada. Pegou seu Laptop e começou a trabalhar no seu projeto sobre Universos Paralelos.

Grissom tinha ido a um jogo de Poker com Nick, Greg e Ray. Podia ter ficado brava, por ele sair sem ela nas férias.

Mas Vegas não era só férias ou em outros tempos trabalho.

Era família.

Começou a pensar em como tudo com Grissom tinha quase acabado.

Não tinha certeza do porque exatamente brigaram tanto depois do episódio Heather e acabaram se separando por um tempo.

Tinha sido como uma bactéria... Algo bem pequeno que causou uma infecção depois virou uma febre alta.

Tinha sido um processo. O casamento a distância estava aos olhos dos outros funcionando, Mas na realidade...

Fazia a relação ficar entre conversas intermináveis sobre o que cada um deles tinha comido no café da manha e de três em três meses, eles se encontravam de novo.

Era essa emoção a flor da pele que fazia com que eles não saíssem da cama. Chegou um ponto onde eles só faziam sexo quando se viam. Tinham perdido a dinâmica de ser um casal.

Com medo de passar o pouco tempo que tinham juntos sem se falar.

Eles não brigavam Começaram a guardar ressentimentos e culpas pra eles mesmos.

Embora 3 anos antes tivesse colocado toda a culpa em Grissom.

Agora entendia que ela teve sua parte no quase divórcio.

Sorriu pensando em como estava feliz.

Jesse estava cada dia mais inteligente e parecido com o pai.

Grissom sempre foi um Cientista respeitado, mas agora ele era conhecido fora do ciclo.

Depois que ele lançou um livro para leigos entenderem sobre insetos.

Ele tinha ganho algum dinheiro com isso.

Não tinha ficado rico, mas era suficiente para não precisar se preocupar em caso Jesse quisesse ir para uma Universidade de ponta algum dia.

Grissom voltou com uma cara de criança, ela presumiu que ele tinha ganho.

SS: Como foi lá?

GG: Incrível. Como o pessoal está unido. Seu substituto realmente deu conta do recado.

SS: Por falar nisso, ele estava lá?

GG: Não. Parece que foi visitar a família em Denver. Trabalhando no que?

Perguntou olhando para o laptop.

SS: Nada não. Só curiosidade.

Ela fechou rápido.

Sabia que era besteira. Mas se sua pesquisa andasse pra trás. Não queria Grissom sentindo pena dela.

Então decidiu somente contar se desse certo.

SS: Eu quero voltar pra Paris logo.

GG: Mais uma semana, amor. Mais uma semana.


	7. 7

Duas semanas depois dessa viagem, eles Voltaram pra Paris.

SS: Finalmente, estou intoxicada com cheiros. Pelo menos aqui, o cheiro é bom.

Disse entrando no apartamento.

Enquanto Grissom soltava Hank. O cachorro suspirou aliviado.

Tinha ficado muito tempo em um lugar escuro e cheio de companheiros de espécie e também alguns outros que nunca tinha visto antes.

O lugar mexia tanto. Agora estava melhor. Todo aquele espaço só pra ele.

GG: Cheiros?

SS: Eu to cheirando coisas mais até do que o Hank!

GG: Você não me contou isso.

SS: Na realidade. Está cheirando agora mesmo.

GG: Cheirando a que?

SS: Lavanda muito forte.

Sara começou a ficar tonta, ela entregou Jesse pra Grissom segurar e sentou no sofá.

JS: Mami... Cê tá bem?

SS: Eu estou meio enjoada.

Grissom colocou Jesse no chão.

GG: É a diferença de horário.

SS: Não. Sempre viajei muito e nunca senti isso.

GG: Alguma coisa que você comeu?

SS: Jesse. Vai pro seu quarto.

O menino foi correndo, com saudades dos seus brinquedos.

SS: Na realidade. Eu estou tendendo a achar que foi algo que você comeu.

GG: O que? Com... OH... Você pode estar?

SS: Sim. Quase certeza.

GG: Isso é incrível!

Disse abraçando docemente sua esposa.

GG: Vamos ter que cancelar a viagem.

O celular de Sara começou a tocar. Era Esther.

SS: Sim... Entra lá e acaba com a procuradora!... Também te amo. tchau.

GG: Eu ouvi isso direito?

SS: Ela é advogada, ora.

SS: Nós vamos. Tem que aproveitar enquanto Jesse não está na idade escolar.

GG: Mas ele tá começando a ler.

SS: Ler? Ele tem 3 anos Grissom!

GG: Só umas palavras. Quero dizer. Eu comecei a ler com 4. Você me contou que foi por aí com você também.

SS: Bem, isso vai ser uma das nossas aventuras ou vamos realmente morar lá?

GG: Ficar em uma terra quente e com espécies de insetos em todo lugares. É o meu sonho.

Em qualquer outra pessoa no mundo Sara teria pensado que a frase era sarcástica, mas era Grissom. Ele realmente amava insetos e calor.

SS: Não sei, mas eu gostaria de ver como as coisas por lá também. Já reparou como Jesse detesta frio?

GG: É, ele fica super animado quando estamos em Vegas, Costa Rica... Qualquer lugar quente.

SS: Mas eu ainda estou preocupada com a violência.

GG: Relaxa, não vamos pro Rio. Vamos penetrar na natureza.

SS: Fazer amor em cachoeiras! Como antigamente.

GG: É... Eu sinto falta da nossa noite de núpcias.

SS: Mas vai ser só por alguns meses, certo?

GG: Claro. Só pra ajudar na minha pesquisa.

30 anos depois.

Museu Subterrâneo Da História Científica Brasileira.

"... E foi assim que o famoso Cientista Americano Gilbert Grissom e sua família vieram para o Brasil. Onde ele descobriu a primeira eficaz a vacina contra a dengue."

"...e teve uma importante colaboração na pesquisa feita na França, que todo mundo sabe, deu a primeira resposta eficaz contra a AIDS."

Sua esposa fez importantes pesquisas na área das ciências exatas. Não são tão conhecidas, mas são muito importantes e contribuíram para a visão do mundo de hoje."

..."Hoje em dia essa família é comparada a família Curie. Seus descentes são também cientistas bem sucedidos.

"...Que vivem nos Estados Unidos agora." O guia perguntou se alguém tinha alguma pergunta.

Uma menina de uns 9 anos de cabelo cacheado que estava usando um caderno virtual portátil olhou intrigada para as fotos.

"Quando ele morreu?" Perguntou tímida.

"Ele ainda está vivo. Com quase 90 anos. Ele pretendia ficar por alguns meses, Mas ele e sua esposa se apaixonaram por essa terra."

Epilogue:

SS: Oi...

GG: Oi...

Disse colocando a dentadura de volta aos lábios.

SS: Jasmine e Jesse ligaram. Ela quer falar com você. E Jesse pediu pra você não ficar surpreso com a reportagem que fizeram sobre ele.

GG: Sobre o que?

SS: Ele foi escolhido o cientista mais... como eu falo isso do meu próprio filho? Vamos dizer mais bonito da atualidade. E Jasmine... Vai se casar..

O velho homem tirou os óculos e seus grandes e escuros olhos azuis ficaram quase da cor do oceano.

GG:Meu bebê e ele nem pensa em vir aqui e pedir a mão dela pra mim?

SS: Isso não é feito há décadas Gil. E você pensou que era velho demais para ser pai. Que ia perder todos os momentos como esse.

GG: Eu queria que Jesse seguisse os mesmo passos dela.

SS: Jesse é um solitário como você.

GG: E se ele não tiver a sorte de encontrar alguém como você no caminho? Eu demorei quase a metade da minha vida.

SS: Devia ficar orgulhoso. Ele conseguiu construir o próprio nome no nosso meio.

Ela sentou no colo dele. Eles começaram a se abraçar.

G: Eu estou, sinto falta deles. De dar conselhos, conviver dia a dia.

SS: Jasmine disse que vai se casar em alguns meses. Podemos passar um tempo em Las Vegas visitando os filhos e netos dos nossos amigos.

Ele continuou em silêncio admirando o rosto da esposa.

SS: Eu disse que com o passar do tempo ninguém ia poder dizer que temos 15 anos de diferença.

SS: O que foi?

GG: Os anos parecem que não afetaram você.

Ela começou a rir passando a mão pela cabeça totalmente branca de Grissom.

SS: O mesmo com você. Agora, vamos pro quarto e fazer amor?

GG: Preciso dos meus auxiliares primeiro.

SS: Também preciso dos meus.

Acariciou cada linha de seu rosto. Grissom fez o mesmo no dela.

GG: Eu te amo.

SS: Eu te amo também.


End file.
